Lunacy Fringe
by ItsBatmanBitch
Summary: Clark Luthor returns to his home after being in Clark Kent's world for the second time. Big changes start to happen for him and he finds himself falling in love with someone that he never thought he would. AU!Clois.
1. The End and the Beginning

**AN: So I was kind of inspired to write this after Kent. It's an AU!Clark Luthor and AU!Lois fic after he returns from Clark Kent's world.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own these characters :(**

* * *

><p>Only a few months had gone by since Clark Luthor had returned from the strange parallel universe where he had been raised by the Kents. Before his second trip to this parallel universe, he had never really doubted the evil that was in his blood. Lionel raised him as a Luthor and a Luthor was what he became. But then this <em>Clark Kent<em>… he had given him hope. Maybe he didn't have to be this way. Clark Luthor knew that deep down inside, even with all that hatred that Lionel instilled in him, there was something there that wasn't so evil. His fortress finally awoke when he came back to his world. His father, his real father spoke to him.

"Welcome home, son" Jor-el said as his voice echoed throughout the palace of ice. There was a new light here, one that had never been there before. All the crystals and ice sculptures seemed to be ablaze with a range of beautiful colors. The cold had never bothered Clark, it was never something he paid much attention to. But in that moment, he clearly noticed the complete absence of cold. There was a warmth in the fortress. It seemed to have warmed Clark's own icy heart.

Clark Luthor was ready now. Ready to start a new life, one where he wasn't controlled by Lionel Luthor or his memory. Clark was willing to let go of the past. However, the past few months have shown this task to be a lot harder than he thought.

Given the fact that the people of this world abhor him and the entire Luthor family, he was going to have a hard time convincing them otherwise. That coupled with his own battle against himself and his past proved to be too difficult sometimes.

Over the past few months he had spent most of his time helping the people of Metropolis. The people have stopped trying to kill him at every turn but they still didn't trust him and with good reason. As much as he tried to be this good person, he was always tempted by his darker ways.

Even now as he stood on top of the Luthor Plaza building in the middle of a quiet night, listening for signs of trouble in the city, he had a powerful urge to drop everything, make his way to some nightclub and lose himself amongst blue kryptonite infused alcohol and women. In fact, his desires were giving in and he was just about to leave the roof when he heard a scream.

Jumping off the building, Clark supersped in the direction that the scream was coming from. Might as well make one more save before I indulge myself, he thought to himself. Now that he was closer, he saw who the scream came from. It was Lois Lane plummeting to the ground from the roof of the Daily Planet. For a reason that he wasn't quite sure of, this realization made him run faster. As soon as he was close enough he jumped into the air and snatched her from her free fall. As they were still in the air, he looked down at the woman enveloped in his arms. She abruptly stopped screaming and shot open her hazel-green eyes, her face absolutely incredulous. He had just landed on the ground next to the Daily Planet. There was a reluctance to let Lois out of his arms and he couldn't understand why.

Lois had reached up and gently stroked the side of his face with her hand, leaving Clark's skin tingling as soon as her fingers left. "Clark?" She paused. "Clark Kent?"

"Oh" he let out under his breath. She thought he was his alter ego. That touch wasn't meant for him, but a different version of him... someone else entirely. He didn't understand his disappointment. Why did this even matter to him?

He quickly set her down and let out a chuckle. "Of course not, Ms. Lane. I'm almost insulted that you would confuse me with him." He straightened out his jacket and turned to face her. There was confusion in her eyes, mixed with subtle disgust. There was a part of him that regretted saving her. He should have just let her fall. Now he wished to throw her against the wall for looking at him the way that she was. "You should probably thank me for saving you… or are you always this ungrateful?" He sneered.

That seemed to snap her out of whatever reverie she was in. "Listen here buddy. I don't know why you saved me tonight and really you shouldn't have. I would have been fine. Whatever act you're trying to pull, making these people think that you've changed, I'm not falling for it. You are evil to the very core," she raged. There was so much anger and hate in her eyes. He found it adorable the way she looked like an angry puppy.

At the same time he was enraged that she would dare speak to him like that. Didn't she know he could kill her faster than she could blink? He had just saved her and she was standing there telling him off.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. He immediately regretted doing so. A smug look spread on Lois's face. It screamed I told you so. He gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself before he did something he would later regret. He wanted to slap that look right off her face. What was stopping him from doing so, anyway? It was the middle of the night, no one would know if he killed her right here. And it suddenly occurred to him that she could have just as easily killed him while they were standing there. Everyone carried meteor rock with them nowadays for their protection, even those that seemed to believe that he was changing.

He took a step closer to her, so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. She hadn't moved away. "What I'm wondering now, Lane, is why you haven't pulled out a piece of meteor rock yet? Maybe you don't really believe that I'm all that evil?" smirking at her. He scanned her face for her reaction and let his eyes fall on her lips. They looked so soft, an image of him kissing those lips etched itself into his mind.

"Oh please Luthor. In case you haven't noticed, I was just kind of thrown off a roof. I didn't really get the chance to grab my purse before I went down." Lois retorted. Then realizing her mistake of telling Clark that she was basically powerless against him, she started backing away.

She had insulted him to his face when she knew that she had no way to stop him if he decided to kill her. How did this woman even exist? Clark was genuinely surprised by her, not really sure how to react.

Finally, he laughed. "You really are one of a kind. Why'd you get thrown off that roof anyway? And by who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" She started walking away, Clark watching her she went. After about half a block, she turned back to face him. "And for the record, thanks," grimacing as she said it.

Even after admitting to him that she didn't have kryptonite with her, she still treated him like some pathetic loser that couldn't hurt a fly. What the hell? She was obviously crazy.

Clark Luthor then thought about his plans for the rest of the night. Somehow that nightclub didn't seem too appealing to him anymore. It was pretty late anyway. Taking a deep breath, he sped towards the Luthor mansion, that was left to him by default. He was the last of the Luthors in this world. It felt pretty lonely.


	2. The More You Talk The Less I Hear

**AN: Ugh i'm terrible for delaying this chapter for so long but i originally intended for the first chapter to be a one-shot but then i got carried away a little and made it longer. Then i had to figure out exactly what i wanted to do with the plot before i wrote the next chapter so yeah. Sorry. I'll try to update more often. Also, i will get back to my other story at some point, but right now this one is my priority. This little intro has taken too long so i'll just let you get to it. Also, thank you guys for your reviews and subscribing to the story :)**

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything here... unfortunately. Although i'd love to own Clark Luthor... yup. **

* * *

><p>The dream was weird. He couldn't remember what it was about. The only thing that stood out was a pair of eyes but now that he was awake he couldn't remember what they looked like, only that he had been unable to look away from them during the dream.<p>

There was another knock on his bedroom door. The first one had woken him up. "Come in" Clark grumbled.

A petite blonde with curly hair stumbled in through the door. Taking one look at Clark's half naked body lying in bed amidst red silk sheets, turned her face the same color as the sheets. She turned her face down and talked to the floor. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Luthor but there is a woman here to see you"

Clark had already told her that he would prefer if she spoke to his face, but she was very persistent in speaking with the floor. Pulling the sheets away, revealing the dark blue boxers he slept in, he stretched his body out, releasing all the tension in his limbs. Yawning, he said "Tell her that I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"But … um" She never got the chance to finish what she wanted to say because at that moment, Lois Lane strutted into Clark's room as if she owned the place. "Listen Luthor, you can't write me off that easy. I need to talk to you"

Clark heard Lois's quick intake of breath at the sight of him but other than that, she was completely unfazed by the fact that she was barging into his bedroom… while he was still in bed. "Can't get enough of me huh Ms. Lane?" he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Lois walked over to the chair across the room from Clark's bed, possibly the farthest she could have gone from the half naked man in the room. "You wish. So are you going to get out of bed or are you just going to lay there all day?"

"Oh.. Did you want to join? How rude of me not to have invited you." She was so cute when she was angry, he couldn't help egging her on.

"Unless you want to see my breakfast on your floor, I'd suggest you stop. I'm here on a story. I need you to get your ass out of bed and answer my questions so I can get back to work." Her fingers playing with the loose threads of the armchair she was in, it was clear that she was uncomfortable.

Clark considered not getting up, getting back under his sheets and telling her to go screw herself. But he knew that through Lois, he would have a simpler time getting a better image with the public. Not to mention that it was surprisingly difficult to deny those beautiful hazel-green eyes anything they asked for. He kicked back the last of the sheets that were on him and made his way towards his dresser, which was conveniently next to the chair Lois was occupying. "You should have made an appointment with my secretary. I'm a busy man Lane. I could have -"

"Yes, I can see just how busy you are" she interrupted. He rolled his eyes and started getting dressed. He purposely took longer than necessary, deliberately showing off his muscles, flexing them as much as possible. To his dismay, Lois kept her eyes deadlocked onto his, never trailing lower. "But that's beside the point. I was assigned to write a story about you. You need me to write a positive one so we work on my time. It was convenient for me to come now so now is when you're being interviewed. Got it, nimrod?"

Still shirtless but at least with pants on, Clark chuckled. "Huh… interesting choice of insult." He wondered if she had meant both meanings of the word. Finally accepting that Lois Lane refuses to look at his body, he grabbed a shirt from his dresser and began walking towards the door. "Just for the record, I don't _need_ you Ms. Lane but because I know you won't leave me alone, I'll give you your interview." Pausing at the entrance of the door, he looked back at her. She clearly did not want to be there. "I'm going to eat breakfast. You can interview me during."

"Ugh, fine. Let's just get this over with"

Clark had never had a worse breakfast in his life. And that was saying a lot considering he often had breakfast with Lionel. He could barely actually eat his breakfast with the rapid fire speed that Lois was throwing questions at him.

"So does this story have anything to do with you wanting to sky dive off the top of the Planet last night?" he said as soon as he sat down.

"Funny… but no. Earlier that day you saved a group of men from an explosion at a plant right here in Smallville." She didn't sit down at the table. Instead she leaned against the wall next to where he was sitting, with her notepad in her hand, ready to attack.

"Uh… yeah I did. Is there a point there.. Or?

"Why did you save them?"

"I saved them because they were going to die" he stated bluntly.

"That plant manufactures weapons made from meteor rock. I'm sure you're aware of this."

"I am."

"So why save them? They're making weapons to kill you. Not to mention that you could have died from all that meteor rock that was there."

"First of all… the meteor rocks, they're called kryptonite. They're pieces from my home planet. Second, they were going to die Lois. I had to save them."

As soon as he finished talking Lois let out a loud guffaw. Taking advantage of the pause in the conversation, Clark stuffed his face with a hard boiled egg and two pieces of bacon. Chewing his food, he kept his eyes on Lois who had to regain her composure.

"Really Luthor? If you're planning on just bullshitting this interview, I might as well just write that you had no comment."

Through his full mouth of food, Clark managed to get out "It's not bullshit."

Lois's eyes darkened and all traces of laughter were gone from her face. "Right… this is coming from the man who, a few months ago, went on mass murdering sprees throughout the state."

"I've changed." He paused before fixing his words. "I'm trying to change."

"You are not trying to change. You are trying to make people think that you've changed. You running around, saving a few people, trying to SHOW that you've changed doesn't un-kill all those people you'ved murdered. It doesn't bring any peace to their families, it does nothing but give you an ego boost."

He slammed his empty coffee mug down on the table, causing the mug to shatter and the table to crack. "I know that" he gritted through his teeth. He turned his head to glare at her, glare at her smug expression. "Are you suggesting that I shouldn't even try to be good? That I should continue going around killing people instead of saving them?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just saying that you are not a changed man, nor are you trying to be. Once a murderer, always a murder. It's as simple as that. You should just go home back to whatever planet it is that you came from…. Planet Crouton or whatever you called it."

"_Krypton_. And I can't. It's destroyed. Everyone's dead."

That seemed to have caught her off guard. For a second, he could have sworn that he saw some sympathy in her eyes but it was gone so fast that he might have just imagined it. There was a long and awkward pause. Clark took the time to eat more of his breakfast while Lois stood there, studying him.

"Where is Lionel?" she asked. "And Tess?"

"What?"

"Lionel and Tess… they've been missing for over 3 months. Where are they?"

"Lionel escaped into the other universe, I don't know what came of him there. And Tess… well… Tess is dead."

"You killed your own sister? Wow.. That's callous even for you. What did she do?"

"She isn't my sister and Lionel actually had her killed. But thanks for amusing that it was me." He wanted this conversation to end. Even before, he decided to change and let go of his past, there was a part of him that cared for Tess. Sick as their relationship was, she seemed to be the only person that ever cared for him.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you. And yeah Clark. You grew up with her, she may not be blood but she's your sister."

"Whatever"

"Well I can see how much you care about her death" Lois said sarcastically.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about my family. You don't get to comment on it."

"So there are more secrets hidden in the Luthor family? You know Luthor, if you really were trying to change, there wouldn't be any more secrets. A good man is an honest man."

She was absolutely unbearable. Every question she asked was like a trap. No matter how he answered, she found a way to twist it to make it seem like he's a completely evil dick, devoid of any morals. Maybe having Lois write this story wasn't such a good idea.

He put down his fork and looked straight at her, still propped up against the wall next to hm. "Look Lois, you may hate me and believe that I don't genuinely want to change and that's fine. I know that a few weeks or months won't change all that I've done in the past but I really am trying. I am trying to let go of my past, the horrible stains that Lionel has left on my life and I'm trying to become a better man. I'm not asking you to believe in me. All I ask from you is to be fair, to write this article unbiased, if you're going to write it at all."

She sat there quietly still looking at him, contemplating. There was a pause that seemed to drag on forever. She opened her mouth, ready to say something when the blonde assistant from before entered the dining hall. "Sorry Mr. Luthor but there's something you should see."

Clark turned his eyes back to Lois, and got up. "If you'll excuse me Lane…"

"Can I ask you one last question Clark?" She waited for him to nod. "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you say that you want to change your life and how you want to let go of Lionel and your past… yet you still live here, in this mansion. Wouldn't it make sense for you to move out of this small town now that Lionel's gone?"

He had been caught off guard yet again by this woman. He was stumped. Why hadn't he moved out yet? Burned this mansion, where he had so many awful memories down to the ground. Why was he still here? "Um… I… I don't know. I guess i've been here for so long, it didn't occur to me to move out… even when Lionel left. I just … don't know."

"I can't imagine how you'd choose to stay here. I prefer big cities."

"Well... Some of us prefer small towns."

"We'll see. See you around" she paused, smiling "Smallville." And with that she left the Luthor mansion, more confused than when she came in.


End file.
